


What do you see (when I look at you?)

by General16



Series: All of me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Douchebag Tiberius Stone, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Sneaky Steve, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General16/pseuds/General16
Summary: Wherein Tony faces both of his biggest fears: Loosing Steve to someone younger and slowly growing older. The new omega and his asshole alpha do not improve his day at all.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: All of me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809520
Comments: 113
Kudos: 963





	What do you see (when I look at you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Weethreequarter for your sharp eyes and your awesome feedback, I owe you one!

The sparkle in your eye,  
The warmth of your skin,  
Your breath on my neck  
That shakes me within.

The touch of your hand,  
The smell of your hair,  
The naughtiness in your smile,  
That strength in your stare.

Your kiss on my lips,  
Your body near mine,  
The stroke of your touch,  
Makes everything feel fine.

The compassion in your touch,  
The power in your face,  
The beating of your heart,  
That we may never end our embrace.

The beauty of your kiss,  
And that magic in your touch.  
It is for all these reasons and more  
Why I love you so much...</

_What I love about you, by Nidhi Kaul_

“I’m pretty sure Lord Stone’s going to give you a new omega.”

Steve turns to look at Tony over his shoulder, frowning. “What?”

Tony hisses when the movement pulls on the hair he’s braiding. He tugs it sharply, which makes Steve wince and face forward again.

“You heard me,” Tony says, his nimble fingers getting back at weaving a portion of Steve’s thick, blond mane into an elaborate and gorgeous braid. “I saw him leading a cloaked figure with a chain around their neck into the keep when they arrived, and let me tell you…” Tony pauses and reaches for a pearl, expertly fastening it with a twist of his fingers. “He did a lot to make sure no one could catch a peek underneath that cloak.”

Finishing off the braid, he makes fast work of securing the end with a cord and starts on the second.

“I don’t want to say you’re wrong,” Steve starts slowly, “but even if he does give me another omega, I’d never accept. You know that.”

He’s way too flippant for Tony’s tastes, but he tries to hold back the reproach when he answers. “Yeah well… if the negotiations tanks because you won’t accept a new little something to add to your harem, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Harem.” Steve snorts derisively. “Even if I had one, what would I do with it?” He’s silent after that, letting Tony finish the second braid and start weaving the third and final one. Tony’s never been one for quiet, but he can’t help but enjoy this tranquil moment, the pause from their daily responsibilities too precious to waste on arguing. It seems like Steve enjoys it too, because he sits quietly while Tony works and tries to push the rising sense of dread down and not let it overtake his thoughts completely.

He knows Steve, he knows Steve would never take another omega into their relationship, let alone into their bed, even if it’s common practice. After more than twenty years as mates, Tony knows Steve on such a deep level, some days it feels like they can read each other’s minds. Bucky and Clint always complain about their ability to talk with glances and looks instead of words, and most days Tony can’t even say they’re wrong.

But the arrogant look on Lord Stone’s face, when he approached the throne earlier, especially the hungry gaze directed at Tony - kneeling beside Steve’s ornate chair on an equally ornate cushion- now has a niggling of doubt swirling in the back of his mind.

The unknown omega is undoubtedly going to be submissive and soft-spoken; traits Tony has never exhibited and doesn’t even want. He’s never been that kind of omega; too headstrong and independent for his own good, according to his father.

What if Steve suddenly finds himself wanting someone like that? Someone who isn’t scarred from three pregnancies, or battles he shouldn’t have been allowed to fight in, or someone who doesn't talk back and argue every time Steve expresses an opinion Tony doesn't agree with. What if he’s gotten too old to hold Steve’s interest anymore?

Tony can’t really claim the high ground here and pretend like he’s never been jealous when other omegas have eyed Steve with lust and thrown him coy glances over the years, but he likes to think that he’s above such things as insecurity on where he stands with Steve. Their relationship has always been passionate and permeated with a deep love, which has, at times, left Tony both befuddled and nearly afraid of how deep it runs in him.

Tony has never once regretted letting Steve claim him, but he has wondered, more than once, why Steve had even wanted him in the first place. Although two years older than Tony, Steve is still very much an alpha in his prime, a literal perfect specimen. Royalty by birth; he can trace his bloodline back for centuries, while Tony is a… literal not so perfect specimen of an omega. Born to poor parents and only having his brilliant mind and good looks to rely on, Tony’s upbringing had been on the streets and in the shadowy corners of their capital.

Even twenty years later, Steve has never told him what he thinks is so special about Tony that he just had to claim him, way back then. Sighing, Tony ties off the last braid and quickly interlaces the three together, completing the hairstyle marking Steve as King and Highest Alpha, the one who rules their little land and commands their army.

Finally, allowed to move after letting Tony do his duty as consort, Steve turns to look Tony in the eye. “What thoughts are running through that beautiful head of yours?” He smiles, and Tony can’t help but smile back. By the gods how he loves this man; his mate, lover and king, with an intensity bordering on obsession.

“Nothing, alpha,” Tony demurs and lowers his lashes to send Steve a coquettish look from underneath them.

Steve makes an amused sound. “I’ve known you for far too long to believe that, my love. You,” he reaches out to hold Tony’s chin between calloused fingers, “always have something on your amazing mind. That’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Tony averts his gaze, unable to voice his doubts to Steve. “Just thinking about what Lord Stone would hope to accomplish by bringing you a new omega, that’s all,” he hedges.

Steve chuckles and leans in to press an achingly tender kiss to Tony’s lips. “He’s probably hoping to persuade me to give him the small strip of land at our north border, the one with the little river floating through it? He’s wanted that land for years; maybe he thinks if he entices me with a sweet, young omega, I won’t notice the deed for transfer of ownership he’s snuck into the pile he gave me this morning.”

Tony’s confused. “What document? I didn’t see it when I went through them with Pepper earlier.”

Their relationship has always been and remains an unorthodox one. Steve has never treated Tony like the world treats omegas: as brainless ornaments, devoted to childbirth and silly pleasures only, never to be troubled with worries bigger than what clothes to wear and how much jewelry they have. No, Steve has always addressed Tony as his equal, and made Tony his consort as well as his mate the day he claimed him.

They rule side by side and have seen to it that every omega in their land has the same opportunities as alphas and betas. Inside their borders, omegas never have to lie awake at night and wonder what their fate will be, if they’re going to be forced by their parents or guardians to marry someone they don’t want to. They have all the power to choose for themselves. This has, unfortunately, not made them very popular with other countries governed by more… conservative regents.

“He and his aid made sure only my eyes would land on that paper.” Steve’s voice tugs Tony out of his own thoughts, and he misses Steve’s warm fingers when they fall away and his husband gets to his feet.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony tries to not let the hurt he feels creep into his voice. Going by the way Steve glances at him, he hasn’t been successful.

“I didn’t get an opportunity. We’ve been in meetings all day and then there was this.” Steve motions to them and their room, but he smiles lovingly as he holds out a hand for Tony to take. “Although I’m generally not fond of all the pomp and splendor, I can't help but feel grateful for this time with you, when it’s just the two of us. Between negotiations and lords and whatnot, we’ve spent far too little time with each other lately.” Steve pulls Tony in for a long, deep kiss that ignites embers of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m already longing for when we can bid our guests goodnight and retreat to our bedroom.” The low timbre and the underlying heat in Steve’s voice has Tony’s dick twitching underneath his clothes. Charmed and more than a little aroused, Tony winds his arms around Steve’s strong shoulders and squeezes him tightly.

“Me too,” he whispers hotly into Steve’s neck, inhaling his rich and familiar scent. He steps back from Steve’s embrace, his resigned expression mirroring that of his mate. Steve brings out his shaving kit and Tony turns to the mirror in the corner to ensure his own hair - gathered into a tight tail at the crown and left to cascade down to the middle of his back - is still immaculate.

The thin chain of gold across his forehead and the bracelets around his biceps shine in the torchlight. In between the folds of his blood-red silk waistcloth, another set of gilded links wink from around his ankles. Steve, with a leer and an aroused glint in his eyes, had even exchanged Tony’s usual, plain navel piercing to the big, crimson ruby he’d gifted him on their fifteenth anniversary of their mating. It sparkles where it rests in the shallow divot on Tony’s flat stomach. Stifling a sigh, Tony’s resigned to showcase his riches and stretch marks both.

Bedecked in his most expensive finery, Tony mostly feels like a wandering mannequin. He’s more eager than usual to have the night over and done with, so he can take his mate back here and have Steve make good on his unspoken promise of pleasures to come. “So, what did the mysterious paper say, other than to transfer ownership, of course?” Tony asks as he reaches for the last pieces of ornament to adorn himself with.

“Just that I’d get the opportunity to have as many omegas as I wanted, only if I gave Lord Stone the aforementioned strip of land.”

Tony freezes in the middle of fastening a band of three, interwoven gold chains around his throat, more of a choker than that of a traditional collar.

“What the fuck?” he intones flatly.

“I have no doubt that the omega Stone has snuck in is the most… persuasive of the bunch”, Steve comments. He wipes his face clean of shaving cream and then pulls on a royal blue and white tunic, lastly fastening a wide leather belt around his trim waist.

“Ah”, Tony says grimly, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“We’ll have to see, I suppose. Right now, I’m more concerned with getting through this night without any kind of bloodshed. You finished?” Steve looks at him distractedly, then does a double take and his eyes slowly peruse up and down Tony’s body. A lazy, hungry grin stretches Steve’s lips as he greedily drinks in the sight of him. “I’d say you are, just look at you. Red and gold really are your colors; it looks like you’re glowing.” Steve sounds a little dazed.

Tony’s way too old to have any business blushing like he’s still an un-knotted, wet behind the ear omega. Still, there he stands, cheeks heating under Steve’s appreciative stare and feeling a little of his confidence returning. He ducks his head with a pleased, little smile, despite the dread growing stronger in the pit of his stomach. For the sake of the night ahead and the need to keep their peace with Lord Stone, he has to ignore it.

“All done, my king.”

Steve holds his arm out for Tony to take, leading him towards the banquet hall and the feast awaiting them.

***

Tony hates it when he’s right. After the dinner, where he’s been forced to sit beside Lord -please call me Ty – Tiberius Stone, and listen to him brag about everything but how thick his knot is, the big-headed lord finally makes his move. He gets up and saunters in front of the head table, making a gesture to an aid who waits at the far end of the hall. The man nods quickly and then slides out of the doors.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Stone says, his smooth baritone loud enough to echo off the walls. Gods, Tony’s starting to feel a migraine coming on; he’s had to listen to Stone’s grating voice all day in meetings already. “As a token of my gratitude to your hospitality and generosity towards my following and I, I’d like to return the sentiment and bring you something I think your Majesty will greatly appreciate.”

Tony suspects Stone must’ve spent hours repeating and preparing both his speech and the theatrics, because the timing is too perfect. In the pause Stone makes, the aid returns with the unknown probably-omega. The hall is silent as the pair makes their way up the path in the middle of all the tables, stopping beside Stone in front of where Steve and Tony sits, side by side. The lord takes the chain fastened to the collar around the omega’s throat with a sharp and shark-like smile.

“This is the most precious gem in my collection, a gift worthy of, well, kings.” Stone gives a small chuckle, like he thinks he’s funny with that stupid pun. Tony has a hard time not curling his lip in disgust. Steve’s hand lands on his knee under the table and gives a light squeeze. Steve’s face is politely attentive, but Tony can see the displeased expression in his eyes. He’s no more approving of Stone’s words than Tony is. Tony hates when people talk about omegas as objects, like they’re trinkets or things to be collected, polished and displayed then put away for another day.

“Your Majesty, I present to you my desert flower, brought here from the scorching sands and sun baked hills of the south: Hani.”

With flourish, Stone whips the cape from the omega’s head and shoulders, revealing a truly spectacular beauty of a man. His long, glossy black hair is free and falls down over his shoulders to his waist. He’s dressed in a waistcloth of silk in greens and blues, similar to Tony’s but shorter, his body adorned with gilded bands, chains in gold and silver and jewels. He’s slim with good muscle definition, not a blemish on his flawless, caramel colored skin and his face is so stunningly good-looking, Tony’s teeth ache from clenching them so hard. But the most striking fact about the young omega is his eyes. Bright blue and rimmed with kohl, they stand out starkly against his dark skin. Aside from Steve, Tony didn’t ever think such a beautiful person existed.

Hani bows gracefully, his motions loose and confident. “I thank your Majesty and his consort, for having me here tonight.”

Damn, even his voice is lovely – smooth and melodious. Tony can hear sharp intakes of air from several people in the vast hall; he even thinks he hears Bucky swear from somewhere behind them, where he’s keeping watch together with Clint, Nat and Sam. Tony doesn't have enough courage to even glance at Steve, too afraid of what he could see on his mate’s face. Instead he keeps his eyes trained on Hani, when the young omega sets his gaze on Steve. His eyes widen and a hungry expression flashes over his face before he schools his features into demure graciousness.

The whispers and murmurs dim when Steve rises from his seat, his face entirely blank and void of any indication of what his thoughts regarding Stone’s gift may be.

“I thank you, Lord Stone. I would like for you and I to leave business behind tonight and instead enjoy this feast my consort has prepared for us,” he says calmly, obviously pretending not to notice Stone’s triumphant smile or Hani’s smoldering eyes devouring his trim, handsome figure. If Hani doesn’t want into Steve’s pants, Tony will eat his gilded sandals.

“We will continue this discussion in the morning. Please, let’s continue.” He motions for Stone and Hani to join them at their table as the chattering of voices around them resume. Even though Tony knows – he fucking knows – it’s just a formality, Hani’s self-satisfied smile and Stone’s smug face still stings and makes him want to hurl. He does his best to tamper down the heartbreak threatening to choke him, and swallows around the big lump suddenly stuck in his throat.

When Stone re-takes his seat next to Tony and the little tramp omega has slithered into the empty one left of Steve, the night becomes something out of Tony’s imaginings of what hell must be like. Stone yammers on and on about all of Hani’s attributes in Tony’s ear, and Hani has all but fused himself to Steve’s arm, touching him all the time with a simpering smile plastered on his face. Steve listens attentively while Hani speaks to him; he doesn’t seem to mind the hunger in Hani’s eyes nor the way he closes his long fingers around Steve’s bicep.  
Tony has never felt as invisible in his entire life, and he is an omega and used to being ignored on the best of days.

“Would your Majesty do the honor of giving me the night’s first dance?” Hani asks breathily when dinner is over and tables cleared and moved further back to make room. Steve slants a glance at Tony, who acquiesces with a nod and the fakest smile he’s ever given.

“Go, dance with him, I’ll be fine here,” Tony whispers and holds back from saying what’s really on his mind. Stone seems all too eager to listen in to them, and even though Steve seems far from convinced, he gives a sharp nod and escorts Hani to the middle of the floor with a polite: “It would be my pleasure.” Tony doesn't want to look at them but he can’t tear his eyes away. They look so good together; they move gracefully in the steps of the dance, Steve regal and calm and Hani gracefully following, adoration shining in his eyes.

Tony’s heart is breaking inside of him, that’s what the tearing sensation in his chest is. He gets derailed from self-implosion when he feels it: a hand on his bare thigh, snuck inside the fold of his waistcloth. Stiffening in his seat, Tony glances at Stone, who smiles innocently even as his hand slides further up Tony’s leg.

Tony has never wished for a pair of pants so hard in his life, and he hates the fact that he has to sit there and smile and be nice in his ceremonial outfit, which consists of little else but silk and jewels, and is forbidden by social customs from knocking Stone’s teeth out of his smarmy mouth with his fist. Tony wishes he could signal Nat and know she’d take care of this stuck up alpha, who thinks he can lay his hand on Tony without repercussions. But the treaty depends on Stone’s cooperation. Tony can’t – won’t – ruin this. They can’t afford to.

He keeps his body still and face impassive when Stone leans in closer. “Hani’s truly a masterpiece, isn’t he?” Stone speaks lowly, forcing intimacy where it’s not welcome. “Just look at your alpha. He’s really taken by him.”

Tony shrinks in on himself and tries to not listen, he really, really does, but he can’t help it when he’s stuck staring at his mate, taking in Steve’s gentle expression and Hani’s smitten face. It hurts. By the gods how it hurts, to see Steve give that kind of attention to someone else. Someone younger and prettier than Tony.

“I wager it will only take Hani another hour to charm your king into bed, don’t you think?” Stone’s smooth voice drops an octave lower, rumbling in Tony’s ear and making goosebumps of revulsion break out across his back when the other alpha comes impossibly closer, his chest a hair’s breadth from touching Tony’s arm.

“I bet he can’t wait to sink his cock into Hani’s tight, virgin ass and knot him good. Maybe he’ll make him pregnant on the first go, you never know.”

The crass words make Tony feel sick. Stone’s oily voice and his hand on Tony’s leg worsening the nightmare he’s currently in. He can’t breathe. Tony needs air right now or he’s going to pass out. Without taking his eyes off Steve, Tony murmurs, “Excuse me, Lord Stone, I need to step away for a moment. Please, enjoy your night.” How the words come out steady and smooth Tony doesn’t know. He gets up and thinks he hears Stone mumble, “Oh, I already am” and quickly moves to the door behind the head table.

“Everything okay?” Nat whispers when he comes closer to her, where she stands guard beside the door with Clint on the other side.

“Always,” Tony says woodenly. “I just need some air.”

“You want us to get Steve for you, Tony?” Clint asks and Tony shakes his head.

“No need, I’ll be back in a flash.”

Tony misses the glance between his friends as he steps past them and wrenches the door open. It leads out into a wide corridor, where the din of the banquet hall is muffled and lit torches in scones casts dancing shadows on the cold, bare walls. Tony inhales deeply, a little of the tension in his back and shoulders finally loosens. He walks to a small niche a bit further down the corridor; where a small window with a bench strategically placed underneath makes the perfect hidey-hole for him.

He just needs a second to gather his composure. If he can bury his bruised, bleeding heart under pragmatism and facts, maybe it can’t hurt him anymore. Tony has always waited for the other shoe to drop. For over twenty years, he’s prepared himself for this possibility, and now when it’s here, it’s so much harder to be reasonable than he thought.

Fact: He’s old.  
Fact: He’s not as good-looking as he once was. How can he ever stand a chance against someone as young and gorgeous as Hani?  
Fact: He’s still useful to Steve as his consort and head inventor; he’s still able to come up with new armor and weapons to help defend their kingdom.  
Fact: He’s given Steve three children. Even if he’s not going to be the omega Steve beds from this night on, he’s still going to be in his life. That has to count for something, right?

To Tony’s dismay he feels the prickling of tears and he has to bite his lower lip to keep them from falling. Stupid. He knew this would happen. The fact that it took over twenty years doesn’t change his initial promise to himself. On the day of their claiming, Tony had made his own, silent vows alongside the ones he’d promised Steve.

He would not kick up a fuss the day Steve found someone else. He would let Steve go and remain his confidant and friend, if not his lover and mate. He’d sworn. But fuck, he’d never thought it would hurt this much.

“And here I thought my ploy wouldn’t work.”

Tony’s head shoots up. Stone stands before him, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he hungrily stares down at Tony’s.

“What?” Tony’s completely taken off guard. He quickly gets up; he feels too vulnerable sitting down when Stone is looking at him like that.

“My ploy,” Stone says slowly, like he’s talking to a child. It makes Tony’s hackles rise. “I never thought I’d be able to come between you and your king. But look.” He makes a sweeping motion, encompassing the two of them. “Here we stand. You, me… alone.” Stone takes a step closer, making Tony back up. He does not want Stone any closer than this.

“You came here with the intent to get between Steve and I?” Tony repeats,his head suddenly spinning.

“Right in one,” Stone says with great satisfaction. He looms over Tony, almost as tall as Steve and Tony can’t say he’s a fan of this kind of intimation tactic. Stone advances slowly, his big body blocking the entrance and Tony finds himself trapped between the alpha and the bench. Short of climbing up on the window’s ledge, Tony’s stuck for now, though he leaves the ledge as a contingency plan.

“Why would you do that?”

“Well…” Stone reaches out and traces a finger down Tony’s shoulder, greedily following its trail with his cold, blue eyes. “While I do understand the temptation of a young, untouched omega in my bed, I’ve always preferred more… mature partners.”

Tony’s frozen, completely gobsmacked. “You want me?” He nearly laughs. Of all the asinine plots, this must be the most ridiculous. Stone must sense his incredulity; his face darkens and his fingers wrap around his wrist, squeezing too tight. Tony winces. That’s going to leave a bruise.

“Of course. King Rogers’ beautiful omega, famous across all lands: as fierce as he’s intelligent and always standing beside his king with unwavering loyalty. Since the first time I saw you I’ve wanted to show you what it’d be like with a real alpha. I’d knot you until you can’t see straight.”

Tony can’t believe his ears. Of all the pretentious, conceited crap he’s ever heard, this takes the crown. And then a thought strikes him like lightning from a clear sky. Suddenly it’s all so clear, Stone’s plot unfolds in his mind’s eye – like a ripple effect from a stone thrown into a still pond. The deed for transfer of ownership, no one but Steve meant to know about it, fucking Hani, and Stone… doing someone else’s dirty work.

Tony relaxes and a smile he knows screams seduction and promises untold pleasures slowly stretches his mouth. It’s been a while but Tony remembers how it’s done.

“Knot me until I can’t see straight, huh?” He lowers his lashes so he can give Stone a coy look, cocking his hip just so, to make the ruby in his navel catch the light from the torch just outside the niche. Tony knows how to do this - for a time his life used to depend on it - and he will again, for the sake of Steve and his kingdom.

Stone’s nostrils flare and his pupils dilate at Tony’s display, clearly liking what he sees. “If you’d let me, Consort Stark,” he purrs, drawn in by the light in Tony’s big, brown eyes. Tony has no intention to let Stone do anything to him, but he doesn’t need to know that, yet.

“And if I do…” Tony slinks closer, letting one hand ghost up Stone’s chest while the other reaches behind him, towards the waistband at the small of his back. The handle of the small dagger he keeps there is warm against his fingers and it fits in his hand with easy familiarity as he palms it. “Will you tell me who is behind all of this? I’d want to know who I’m going to pledge my loyalty to, after I’d betrayed my king.”

Letting Stone lean in even further and get a real good sniff of his scent, Tony loosens the hold he usually keeps on his pheromones. Stone looks drunk; his irises almost completely overtaken by his pupils. Good. Tony knows what an omega’s pheromones do to an alpha, and he thanks the gods that he’s old enough to keep them suppressed most of the time, and the ability to use them to his advantage when he needs it. The lord swallows heavily and it looks like he’s trying to rain back on his arousal. Tony almost snorts. Like he could.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, of course,” Stone says hoarsely, slowly licking his lips when Tony presses their fronts together and his fingers creep up to stroke Stone’s cheek. He wants to keep Stone’s eyes on his face. “But-“ he starts, “I would always be glad so give your regards to Lord Stane, when I go back home.”

Bingo.

Before Stone knows what’s happening, Tony shoves his knee, hard, into his unprotected crotch. Stone shouts in pain and crumples forward, straight into Tony’s other knee, which breaks his nose on impact. Making an inhuman sound, Stone falls to the floor. He moves feebly, simultaneously trying to cup his dick and his heavily bleeding nose.

Tony stares down at the pathetic sight with cold, furious eyes. He gives Stone a minute before he bends to grab a handful of blond hair, tugging it until he can look directly into Stone’s livid, pain-filled eyes.

“What makes you think, Lord Stone, that I’d ever let your shriveled little knot anywhere near me?” Tony’s tone is calm, bordering on pleasant even. So was the nature of his fury – never explosive or raging - but instead cold and sharp enough to cut through diamonds.

Stone gives an enraged sound, his voice garbled when it comes out, “You broke my fucking nose you fucking- “

Tony punches him. The satisfaction is greater than he previously thought, back in the banquet hall. He knows Stone’s type; the typical alpha who looks down on omegas, who sees Tony and everything he is as a curiosity, a peculiar little pet to fool around with and discard without a second thought.

“You seem to operate under the impression that I’m your average omega,” Tony says, mockingly. “There’s a reason I’m always at my king’s side in battle, Lord Stane, and it’s not just because I’m there to keep him warm on cold nights.”

Stone tries to break Tony’s hold on his hair with a snarl, but Tony just tightens his grip and presses the tip of his dagger against Stone’s neck. Stone stills instantly, wide eyes staring at Tony without blinking.

“The treaty was a sham, all along, right? Stane most likely sent you here to divide and conquer and then he’ll sweep in and try to usurp the throne when Steve and I are busy with the havoc you hoped to wreak. That’s it, isn’t it?”

Stone refuses to answer but his baleful glance says it all. Tony releases Stone in disgust. The alpha’s head falls down with a thump and he groans when his nose is jostled. Tony does not care one bit. He straightens and turns to the niche’s opening.

“You want to know anything else, my king?” He calls and Steve steps out from around the corner. He’s known Steve was standing there, listening in, for a while now. It doesn’t lessen the pain he feels over being used like this to get information.

Steve shoots him an apologetic look but his face hardens as he turns to stare down at Stone’s frightened face. “If my mate wasn’t so adept at taking care of himself, I’d get my shield and let it do the talking for me. You disgust me, Lord Stone and if you ever come near my mate again, I won’t hesitate to bash your fucking face in.”

He takes a step to the side and lets Natasha and Bucky pass him when they come up from behind. “Take Lord Stone to see our physician and then escort him and his following to the border. I don’t want them to get lost on their way home.”

“Sure thing, punk,” Bucky says gleefully. “It’s been too long since I got to escort someone!”

“Men,” Natasha sighs and rolls her eyes as Bucky reaches down and yanks Stone roughly to his feet.

“You can’t do this!” Stone warbles through the blood running down the lower half of his face. “Lord Stane will kill me if I return without the deed!” Natasha takes Stone’s other arm in a firm grip and together, she and Bucky all but drags Stone away.

Steve doesn’t really look like he cares all that much.

“Steve,” Sam asks from the side where he’s been waiting. “What about the omega?”

“Give him a room for the night, I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

Tony inhales sharply and without a word he sweeps past Steve and Sam, angrily stalking down the corridor towards the royal suite. He won’t show Steve how those words cut into him. He fucking won’t even if it kills him!

“Tony!” Steve calls out. He doesn’t stop; he can’t face his mate right now. The dagger he didn’t have to use feels heavy in his hand and when Tony stomps into his sitting room he throws it, with great satisfaction, into the wall. It slams into it with a loud clang and clatters to the floor.

He feels more than hears when Steve comes in after him. Steve almost never makes a noise if he doesn’t want you to hear. Tony has become, over the years, very accustomed to the way the air in a room changes when Steve enters it. It’s something about the way his energy fills every space he occupies and the way his scent always fills Tony’s nose, no matter how subtle.

“That was a ballsy move,” Tony finally manages to get out, at length. “It could’ve gone very wrong.”

“I think it went rather well, actually”, Steve says, hesitantly. He comes up behind Tony and touches his shoulders. Tony moves away sharply, out of his grasp. “What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?” Tony repeats. He’s still so fucking angry, he can barely see straight. In all of their years together, Steve has never treated him so cruelly. He’s never blatantly flirted with another in front of Tony and let another alpha almost molest him to get information. Steve has rather been a little too protective of Tony; never letting another alpha get so close and personal with him.

“You’re angry with me”, Steve states, a little unsure. “Why?”

“Don’t you fucking why me!” Tony yells, fury breaking his hold on his emotions and exploding inside of him like a gale of wildfire. He whirls around. “How could you use me like that? Was this a fun little game for you? A game of: Let’s see how far I can push Tony to get me information?”

Steve frowns, startled and starting to look a little angry too. “Use you to gather information? Tony, I danced with Hani-“ he breaks off when Tony makes a noise like an enraged honey badger and quickly amends, “Stone’s omega, and suddenly you were gone and Nat said you’d stepped out for a minute and that Stone had fucking followed you. I had no idea what was going on until I came looking for you, heard Stone trying to seduce you and you flirting back!”

“I did not flirt with that douche! I said I was trying to get information out of him!”

“Well it sure didn’t look like it when I came around!”

“Then why did you fucking leave me in the first place, if you’re so afraid I’ll jump down the first, available alpha’s pants huh? Your place is by my fucking side but you chose to go around the dancefloor with that little-“

“You said it was okay!” Steve roars. “I did it to keep Stone in the dark until tomorrow. I planned to reveal I knew everything to him and then toss him out with my fucking shield stuck to his forehead!”

Tony takes a step back, blinking. “You knew? You knew about his and Stane’s plans all along?”

Deflating at Tony’s small voice, Steve sighs heavily and nods “Yeah I did. Nat’s contact sent me the intel last week.”

Tony thought he was furious before. He was wrong. “You fucking jerk!” The anger steals his words, makes him unable to even form them. Quick as a whip he’s at the door with a hand on the handle. He can’t be here right now; he’s going to fucking kill Steve if he has to be in the same room a second longer.

Steve’s hand slams the door shut again and he crowds Tony up against it, strong arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. “Calm down, Tony.”

“I am fucking calm!” Tony growls, blinded by something that feels a lot like betrayal. He throws back an elbow, aiming for Steve’s ribs, but he blocks it and tightens his grasp even more.

“No, you’re angry, and you have every right to be.” Steve’s calm voice rumbling in his ear doesn’t lessen the anger burning him from inside and out. He wants to scream and thrash and throw Steve out of the fucking window. He tries to break out of Steve’s unwelcome embrace, he’s struggling and throwing all his might into getting loose, but Steve holds fast and doesn’t let go.

Finally, Tony deflates, breathing heavily with sweat running down his neck and back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whimpers. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, Tony,” Steve entreats sincerely. “I trust you with my life and so much more.”

“Then why?” To Tony’s shame he starts to cry; big, fat drops run down his cheeks and drip down onto Steve’s arms.

“I didn’t want to worry you, not when you’re pregnant again.”

The words hit like a bucket of icy water. Tony freezes. “W-what?” he stammers through his tears.

“You didn’t know?” Steve asks, incredulous.

“How do you know?” Tony shoots back, just as stumped. Steve’s arms relax enough for Tony to turn around, his wide eyes colliding with Steve’s stunned face.

“I keep track of your cycles?” Steve says, a little shell shocked. “And you always get this scent, when you’re pregnant.” He looks a little bashful. “It’s actually one of my favorite scents.”

“But-but I’m too old!” Tony exclaims, surprised beyond belief.

Steve snorts. “No, you’re not, you’re not even forty yet and menopause usually doesn’t happen until you’re around fifty.”

“How do you know more about this than I do? You’re an alpha, you’re not supposed to care about crap like that.”

At that, Steve’s face softens and his eyes shine with love. “I’ve talked to the physician more than enough to know what to expect when you get older, sweetheart. I want to take care of you, to do that I need to know about… what did you say? Crap like that.” The grin curving his mouth is boyish and a little shy both; it reminds Tony of the boy Steve had been, back then, the boy he’d given his heart to so many years ago.

“And you still went and flirted with another omega in front of me?” Tony wants to shove the words back down his throat. That was not something to focus in right then and there, but Tony’s brain to mouth filter was apparently malfunctioning.

“I was not flirting, Tony. I was trying to be polite,” Steve chuckled, a little sheepishly.

And that was just like his Steve: polite and kind to a fault. Tony hadn't seen that through the haze of his jealousy.

“I really didn’t mean to make you feel like I put you in that situation to get information for me. It killed me not to step in and bash Stone’s face against the wall, but when I got there you already had him on the ground.” Taking a deep breath, Steve says, “I know you can take care of yourself, Tony.”

A helpless laugh escapes him. “First time in twenty years you’ve ever said that to me. I’ve fought you about it, more than once.”

Steve has the good grace to look embarrassed, a blush slowly creeping up his neck. “Yeah well, that was different.”

“It was in the middle of battles, Steve.”

“It’s different,” Steve insists, mulishly.

“It still would’ve been nice to have you at my side instead of knowing you were giving that upstart omega your attention,” Tony muttered to the floor, even as Steve’s unwavering faith in him made his aching heart swell.

“I don’t want Hani, Tony; how can you think that?” His words are achingly gentle and a little hurt and Tony’s heart lurches in his chest. He doesn’t want to look at Steve but he has to.

“You sure seemed to appreciate him when he was plastered against you.” It’s a little acid, but fuck, this is Steve he’s talking to. If he can’t be caustic around him there’s no hope for them.

Steve’s face darkened. “I can’t deny that I think he’s beautiful, Tony”, he says, peeved, as a muscle in his jaw twitches.

It’s like he’s been punched in the chest. He can’t help the small flinch and quickly ducks his gaze, so Steve can’t see how miserable his words make him. Steve’s fingers gently grip his chin, thumb tenderly brushing the edge of Tony’s beard when he forces Tony to raise his face, to stare deeply into Tony’s pain-filled eyes. “I can’t deny I think he’s beautiful”, Steve repeats, “but it’s not for the reason you think, Tony.”

Tony can’t tear himself from Steve’s intense gaze. A horde of wild horses trotting through their room wouldn’t have been enough to rip his eyes from his husband’s in that moment. “What-” Tony runs his tongue across his bottom lip and Steve’s eyes quickly dips to follow the motion, his pupils growing bigger at the sight. “What do you mean?” Tony hasn’t felt this small and insecure since before Steve had claimed him. It’s not a feeling he’s missed.

“I looked at that small, lonely omega and I could only think of you.” Steve’s voice is so soft and he slides his hand around the back of Tony’s neck, fingers brushing the bonding-mark there, making Tony shiver.

“Wha-”

Steve cut him off before he can talk. “I couldn’t help but think of when we first met, when I saw you there on the market square, standing toe to toe with an alpha twice your size and not cowering before his feet, protecting that asshole’s omega behind you.”

Steve leans down and touches his forehead against Tony’s, his words small and private in the little space between them. Tony closes his eyes, inhaling deeply until he’s surrounded by Steve; his scent and warm voice and safe presence engulfing him.

“You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen; the alpha was growling and demanding you step aside and let him get his omega but you refused. You spat in his face and told him to stop justifying his need to abuse his mate just because he had a small dick.”

Tony doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Steve’s smiling. “Then you told him to go fuck himself and he punched you in the face.”

“And you came charging in like a white knight and punched him right back,” Tony murmurs with a small laugh.

Laughing too, Steve cups his face, his hands so capable of violence and destruction gentle and careful. “When I look at Hani, he reminds me of you that day. He’s making the most of what he’s been dealt, and just like you, his spirit hasn’t been broken. I pity him because he doesn’t have someone who can be by his side and hold him up when he tries to make something of himself, not yet anyway, if ever. I was gentle with him because I have a feeling he’s been met with more lust than kindness in his life. I didn’t give in to his advances when he pressed, I was only talking to him like he’s a normal person. Because he is. That’s why I told Sam to put him up for the night, so I can talk to him tomorrow and let him choose for himself what he wants to do. I don’t want anyone to take that away from him, just like I think it’s every omega’s right to have the final say over their life.”

Steve’s hands tighten around Tony’s jaw. “I’m not interested in anyone but you, Tony. I haven’t been since the first time I saw you.” He shakes Tony, gently. “You and no one else.”

“It still looked like flirting to me,” Tony mutters sullenly, pleased and appeased, but still feeling petty about the whole thing. Steve releases him with a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Gods give me strength,” he mutters. His hand falls away and he looks at Tony for a long moment. “Why are you still doubting me? And don’t try to lie to me and tell me it’s nothing,” he warns, when Tony opens his mouth to do just that.

Tony turns his back and walks into the bedchamber.

“Tony,” Steve pleads behind him.

“I was jealous okay?” Tony bursts out, whirling around to glare at him. “I was fucking jealous of him because he’s young and gorgeous and not fucking me!”

Steve looks poleaxed, mouth hanging open as Tony rants on without pause.

“I’m not that young omega you fell in love with anymore, just look at me!” Tony gestures to himself standing in his sandals, jewels and loincloth before Steve. “I’m old and I have wrinkles and scars all over! How the hell am I ever going to be able to compete with that – that-” He motions towards the door, as if Hani’s going to materialize there in all his gorgeous glory.

“Tony.” Steve sighs with a shake of his head, muttering something under his breath Tony can’t make out. He stares down at his feet and reaches up to rub the back of his head, mussing the braids. A few pearls come loose and fall to the floor with quiet pings.

“I can’t compete with that, Steve,” Tony rasps thickly, breathing hard, and Steve looks at him with one of the most loving gazes Tony has ever seen directed at him.

“Come here,” he says, reaching out to Tony. Head dropping forward and shoulders slumping even as he reaches back, Tony curls his fingers around Steve’s thicker ones. Steve slowly pulls him across the room, until he’s standing with his back to the big mirror in the corner. He pivots and gently tugs Tony in front him, making him face the mirror. Steve’s right behind him, his chin hooked over Tony’s shoulder.

“Look at yourself,” he orders in his softest voice. Tony refuses at first, just to be contrary. They both know he’d do anything Steve asked of him. At length, Tony does look at himself, gaze critically running over the scars littering his body, over the crow's-feet at the corners of his eyes, of the grey starting to creep into his beard.

“I’m looking.”

“What do you see?” Steve wonders, gazing intently at him through the mirror.

“An old, sad omega way past his prime. Who’s going grey. And fat,” he adds as an afterthought, when he remembers that he’s pregnant again.

Steve snorts, amused, and slowly raises his hands to cup Tony’s shoulders. The calluses from many hours handling both sword and shield make Tony shudder with pleasure.

Steve’s touch will never fail to affect him that way.

“I’m going to tell you what I see when I look at you.” He starts to trace the wrinkles around Tony’s eyes. “I see someone who has had reason to smile and laugh a lot. These are the proof of that.” His fingers dip down to brush over the bonding-mark. “I see someone who is loved and cared for and safe.”

Down the fingers go, touching and caressing the scars littering his arms and hands. “I see someone who has built and created many wonders with his hands – these are the marks of a master of his trade.”

Steve’s hands gently stroke the stretchmarks on his stomach, hand flattening over Tony’s still flat abs. “I see someone who has carried, nurtured and birthed life to three, wonderful children. These are the marks of someone who has made his mate the happiest man in the world, and who’s sacrificed his body for many months to make that happen. Someone who’s soon going to give me another wonder to take care of and love with all my heart.”

Steve focuses on old battle wounds, skimming over them one after other. “These are the proof of someone who is a brave, loyal and fearless warrior, who never flinches or backs down when he needs to stand up and fight to protect his people.”

Lastly, Steve cards his fingers through Tony’s hair, loosening the cord holding it in its tail, so it spills down over his shoulders. He smiles at the silver glimmering in between the black strands. “This is the proof of someone who has endured and fought and survived to reach an older age, who has been granted the gift to grow older with his mate.”

Steve spins him around to face him. “Tony... how could I look at you and think anything but how achingly beautiful you are? You take my breath away, every and each day.”

Tony’s really embarrassed when he bursts into tears. Steve doesn’t even flinch when Tony flings himself at him and holds him tight. He doesn’t even know what he’s crying over. He has no reason to feel like this; relieved and sad and so damned happy at the same time.

Steve doesn’t try to calm his tears; instead he just holds Tony tight and stands silent until Tony’s tears have dried and he’s able to look his mate in the face again.

“I could never choose another over you, Tony. You’ve had my heart in your hands since the first day, I never had a choice but to love you.” That’s almost enough to make him cry again, but Tony resists until the urge passes.

“I’m...” He swallows and sniffles into Steve's shoulder before he tries again. “I’m... same. I feel the same”, he whispers. Steve’s hand combs through his hair, ignoring the way he’s messing up the strands and knocks loose the band over Tony’s forehead and the pearls and ornaments in the process. They rain down on the carpet, falling and scattering around their feet like a river of metal, gold and precious gems.

“I want to take you to bed and make love to you all night,” Steve breathes into Tony’s hair, lips caressing his forehead and brow. “I want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you snoring in my ear and know I get to wake up to you tomorrow. And the day after that I want to do the same thing again. Over and over, for the rest of our lives.”

Tony squawks and rears back, offended. “I do not snore!”

Steve just smiles and kisses him tenderly. “You do so snore.”

Ignoring Tony’s indignant protest, he hoists him up until Tony can wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and carries himt to their bed.

“Hush now, omega, and let me love you,” Steve says playfully with a lascivious leer.

Tony pretends to be offended a few more seconds then rolls his eyes and lets himself fall from Steve’s hold down onto the bed, arms outstretched and a big smile curving his mouth.

“Oh fine, if you insist, alpha.”

Steve laughs and joins him on the bed, and Tony silently makes a new vow to himself. As Steve kisses his way down Tony’s chest and stomach, Tony swear he will never let his old insecurities get the better of him and doubt Steve ever again. He will trust the love he feels for his alpha and the love Steve has for his omega.

For the rest of the night and towards tomorrow, Tony and Steve make love to each other and don’t think about anything else.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe this is the first thing I've written in over 4 years! Last time was way back in 2016, and that was for another fandome. This is my very first Stony-story and I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments - G


End file.
